


Safe Her

by BlackFeather45



Series: Mark Sloan's Happiness [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Accidents, Author Reader, Cat Owners, F/M, History, Living Together, Problems, Self-Conscious, dark and twisty, relationship, semi fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: He wouldn't let anyone touch you if it was his call. He would shield you from other mens looks at you, them talking to you and them just standing near you.He is overprotective and it's not suprising that he would loose his cool when he would see you injured. He had treated your hand once, but leaving you to the care of others was another thing.





	Safe Her

"Good morning, beautiful" Mark whispered as you opened your eyes and looked in your boyfriends face.

"Uh hey" You murmured and moved closer as a shiver run up your spine. He took the hint and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close to your chest and kissing your soft hair.

"You brushed your teeth and already took a shower" You murmured as you had your cheek pressed against his warm chest.

You really loved autumn but the cold weather had always the better of you. But this year it was different. This year you had a human heater right next to you. A very handsome heater that you were able to call your boyfriend.

"I'm already awake for one hour now" He admitted and you groaned softly.

"Did you make breakfast?"

"No?"

"Bad peasant"

"You are not in a wheelchair anymore" He chuckled and pestered your hair with kisses before turning your face up by placing his finger under your chin and lifting it up.

"You can make some your damn self" He murmured before kissing your lips softly.

"Do I need to get into another accident so you will make me some breakfast?" You murmured against his lips with a smirk on your lips.

"You can also ask nicely" He replied and kissed his way down to your throat.

"Can you make me some pancakes for breakfast, please? You will be rewarded for it when you get back home today" You hummed and he was up.

You laughed at his reaction but also got up slowly and put on his shirt he had had on yesterday and had been pulled off yesterday evening off him before you had some good sex. Some amazing sex.

"Thank you, babe" You added as you passed him and leaned up and kissed his cheek before getting over to the bathroom to take a warm shower. 

You made sure that it was a quick one as you still wanted to have breakfast with Mark, before he would need to drive over to the hospital.

"Just in time for breakfast" The surgeon said and eyed you up as you exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around your body.

"Thank you!!! God your pancakes smell amazing... just like you" You added and wrapped your arms from behind him as he was still standing by the stove and hugged him gently from behind.

"Emotional moment?" He asked, going on with the cooking as you nodded.

"I think I might get my period soon, sorry. I am just thankful that you are here with me" You whispered and kissed his back and earned a chuckle from the plastic surgeon.

"No need to be sorry for anything. I am happy that you took such a damaged package in" Mark chuckled and turned out the stove before turning around in your arms and looking down at you.

"I am happy to be your boyfriend" He admitted and pulled you up as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed you passionately. A kiss that had you gasping for air. Your arms driving up and wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer as you had your eyes closed while kissing him back, but soon breaking off the kiss and looking up in his eyes.

"I know what you are doing there but no sex for you mister. Not before work" You chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for breakfast, again" You whispered and smiled as you felt his lips on your cheek.

"Now let's get going. I need to leave for work soon" He added and lift you up, walking around the kitchen isle and placing you on a stool before the two of you started your day with some pancakes with maple syrup.

* * *

You had your laptop in you side bag as you were standing on a ferry boat, watching the waves crash against the front of the boat as you leaned against the railing, dreaming, thinking about your story. 

You had written a successful sci-fi series and before that a few one shots on detective stories. You were currently writing on another one, since they had been loved more by the audience and they demanded more.

Two of them actually ended up to be bestsellers. You were proud on that. You had written them all before you met Mark and now was the first book that you were writing after getting together with the handsome man that had fixed up your hand as best as possible. There was scarring on it obviously, but at least there was skin. You weren't self-conscious about that. There were other things that you were more self-conscious about than your scarred hand.

You remembered the first time Mark had undressed you. You had melted under his touch as his fingers had slid over your skin. But you had stopped him before he was about to lift your shirt up.

You had second degree burn scars on the side of your upper body and you didn't like them. You had been given shit about it for years. You had never seen a doctor about it and somehow got all self-conscious when he had his hands on your shirt.

"I... I'm... self-conscious about my upper body" You whispered as you broke the kiss and looked in his eyes, your own full with worry.

"You want me to switch off the lights this time?" Sloan asked and you smiled softly. 

"I would love that" You whispered before the two of you proceeded.

But it had been months now and he had made sure to show you that he loved everything about you. Every flaw you thought you had, he had made sure that you knew that he adored everything about you. 

The first 'I love you' came from him. It was when you dropped by at the SGH to drop by some lunch you had made yourself.

You were in the reception hall as you felt someone kiss your hair and smiled to yourself before turning around and looking up in the gorgeous face of your boyfriend. 

"And what are you doing here?" He asked and you smiled up at him and handed him a box with food.

"I made some lunch and decided to take a walk. My head is just empty and I can't come up with anything and made some lunch. Thought you might some since you sometimes complain about the hospital food" You chuckled and leaned over to him and kissed his cheek.

You had stayed that lunch break and spend it with him, talking and eating together. As his break was almost up, you were sitting there, you were talking about a story you once wrote about a doctor trying to solve a murder case and how off you had been about hospital life. You were rambling once again and then it came out of a sudden.

"God, I love you so much" 

"What?" You had stopped talking and looked in his face, suprised and shocked.

"You heard me, y/n. I love you" He repeated and scooted closer to you, placing his hand on your thigh with a small smile on his lips.

"You don't have to-"

"You... you love me?" You asked as you eyed his face and gasped as he nodded.

"That's... I need that on paper and signed" You joked and got up, holding yourself up against the table and leaned over to him and kissed him.

You haven't replied the words back for another week. You had whispered them one morning. A weekend. He had finally gotten a day off and the two of you were sleeping in. You had woken up first and eyed his face before whispering those words, u knowingly that he was awake. He had smiled and slowly opened his eyes and looked up your face.

"I need that on paper and signed" He had murmured, before pulling you in a sloppy good morning kiss.

You smiled to yourself as you spotted a couple on the ferry. You hummed and got back up and got inside. It was pretty cold and you didn't want to catch a cold. 

You got off the ferry and got over to the hospital were your boyfriend worked at. Or at least you were on your way there before you got caught up in another accident.

You had the green light as a pedestrian and were were to cross the street with a bunch of other people as a car drove right into you as you were the first one on the street.

The last thing you remembered was a rush of air on your skin before hitting the ground hard.

* * *

Everything was blurry. You could feel someone hold your unscarred hand. Like they were holding on to your life. It wasn't a tight squeeze. It was gentle but desperate.

You heard people talking. There wad harsh light on your eyes out of a sudden and you groaned loudly, signalizing that it wasn't a very pleasant light and then it was gone.

You heard someone talking, but it sounded like they were standing on the other side of a tunnel and you were on the other end. 

There was another voice that you didn't recognise in contrary to the first voice, which somehow sounded familiar. 

You felt your bed being moved and heard an elevator before passing out again.

The next time you woke up, you could see the ceiling clearly. Nothing blurry anymore. You moved your head to the side and could see an open door and a window somewhere in the back which told you that it was dark outside. It had been noon when you had started your walk to the hospital to get some ideas for your current book.

You turned your head slowly to the other side and inhaled sharply as you saw the person who was holding your hand. It was a very handsome doctor who somehow seemed familiar. 

"Mark" You groaned as you remembered who that handsome good looking man was. He was your boyfriend.

"Hey... hey you are awake" The man whispered as he woke up from whatever nap he was having.

"How do you feel? Do you remember anything?" He asked and looked over you with great worry in his eyes.

"You... are my boyfriend" You whispered and squeezed his hand gently as you were happy that you remembered that before you started to whisper out parts of the accident.

"There was a car. I flew and hit the concrete" You whispered and closed your eyes, inhaling some oxygen from the little tubes in your nose.

"People... screaming.... an ambulance... harsh light.... and you" You opened your eyes again at the last words.

"What happened?" You asked, wanting to know the fact. He inhaled sharply and leaned forward, placing his other hand on your hand and holding it to his cheek as he told you what happened.

The cat that hit you had a guy in it that had ran the red lights and hit you and a few other people. The guy had a heart attack. He had left a massive pile up behind. Seven people had died so far, but at least no new cases were coming in. You had had a head surgery since you hit your head hard. You touched your head gently with your other hand while Mark told you about your other injuries. You could feel the bandages as he told you that your left shin was shattered and you had to wear a cast.

"Wheelchair?"

"Probably for a month. I'm sorry"

"Mark..." You started and looked over at him, squeezing his hand gently.

"Mark... I don't care about the wheelchair. I'm alive. I am actually alive and if .... I have to be strapped to a wheelchair for a month again, I don't care" You whispered and smiled at the surgeon.

"Hello, you are awake" The two of you turned to the door and looked at a doctor with dark short hair and a female young doctor by his side. 

"This is doctor Shepherd, the neurologist. The head neuro surgeon" Mark explained and you looked from the surgeon at your boyfriend.

"That's Derek?" You asked and Mark smiled at you.

"That's Derek" 

"Nice to meet you, doctor Shepherd. I have heard stories about you" You said as you looked back at the neurosurgeon who was now by your side and checking your vitals and the younger looking doctor was talking about some lab tests.

"And I haven't heard anything about you to contrary believe" The man said and you raised your eyebrows at him.

"You didn't tell anyone?" You asked Mark ad you looked over at him, who smiled softly at you.

"I didn't want to channel any bad luck" He explained and you laughed softly.

"Weirdo", You laughed softly and looked back at the surgeon.

"How does it look like? Will I survive?" You asked Marks best friend who just finished up checking you up.

"Despite being through such a harsh trauma and suffering severe injuries, you will live" The man said with a smile on his lips.

"Thank you"

"Oh you shouldn't thank me. You should thank your boyfriend who had made today a living hell for everyone" Derek said before leaving the two of you again.

"You did?" You asked as the two were out of the room and you looked back at your boyfriend who was just watching you, as if he was suprised that you are alive.

"Can you promise me to not get into another accident?" He asked and kissed your hand, making you smile a bit.

"I will try" You whispered and squeezed his hand gently, rubbing his hand with your thumb.

* * *

_He just came out of an OR after operating on an accident victim and was now walking down to the pit. There were still victims coming in and everyone was helping out down there today._

_"Another one is coming in. Woman, 28, was hit by a car. Head injury and a leg injury were diagnosed" Someone called as he opened the doors and was called to a bed to help out with a facial wound as the doors of the room opened and in came a fresh patient. The woman that had been announced._

_Dr. Sloan froze up on the spot, earning a few confused glances from his co-workers, but he didn't care about them. He had his eyes fixed on the patient who was just being rolled in trauma room number 2. _

_"Doctor Sloan! We need you in room no. 1" Someone called and the doctor snapped back to reality. But instead of going to room no. 1, he went to the second room._

_"What happened?"_

_"Mark? What are you doing her? She doesn't need your help right now" Shepherd said as he checked he pupils with his little flashlight and ordered some drugs being pumped into her._

_"Tell me! How is her condition" Mark ordered, now his voice was filled with panic and stress._

_"What are you on about" Shepherd asked and looked over at his friend as the patient was rolled out of the room to get a CT._

_"Her name is y/n, she is 27, she lives near the SW Holden Street... I... How is her condition" Mark repeated and Derek's eyes widen as he slowly understood what was going on._

_"She might have a head injury and Torres will have a look at her leg, since it also is injured. She is loosing consciousness every few minutes, but she should make it if you let me work" Shepherd said before heading out of the room._

_"Safe her!" Mark called after his friend before he was called again to the other trauma room._

* * *

"Do you have an office or something?" You asked as Mark pushed you around the hospital in a wheelchair, showing you around.

"No... I am a surgeon, I don't need an office" He chuckled and brought you to the cafeteria.

"Are you serious? But there are people that have offices, right? Like in Dr. House or something?" You asked and he let out a small laugh.

"Yes. Even the chief has an office" Mark said and you exhaled relieved.

"Good. I hate changing small details in the story" You said and watched him sitting down next to you.

"So, how do you feel?" He asked and took a sip of his coffee as he looked down at the food the two of you got earlier on.

"I am good. I am happy and I feel good" You sighed and looked up at him again, studied his face.

"And I am sorry for scaring you that much. I am so sorry" You whispered the last part and got closer to him and slowly and gently hugged him, leaning your forehead against his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, y/n" Mark said and you exhaled shaky as you felt his arms wrap around you.

"I somehow feel like it was" you added and looked up in your boyfriends face.

"I jinxed it"

"You what?"

"Last morning. I said something about getting breakfast from you if I get into another accident" You sighed and leaned back again.

"Well, I will be happy to make you some breakfast once we get you back home" Mark said with with beautiful smile on his beautiful face.

"Thank you for keeping up with me"

"Are you kidding me? I should be the one saying that" The surgeon chuckled and squeezed your hand gently which he now slowly let go to let you eat.

"We are weird. A package of dark twisty people" You hummed as you drowned in his eyes. His perfect eyes on the dark twisted man who you shared an apartment with. Who took care of you in sickness and in health.

"A couple of broken people. You literally"

"Oh come on! Don't make fun of me. I am in a wheelchair" You chuckled and your moment was interrupted by your neurosurgeon passing by and Mark stopping him.

"Derek. Meet my girlfriend, y/n"

"Never thought you would actually settle down"

"Are they all giving you this shit talk?" You cut in with raised eyebrows and earned the attention of both men.

"He slept with my wife"

"Ex-wife" Mark corrected.

"And when was that?" You asked.

"Two years ago"

"Two years ago and you are still giving him crap about it? Because he slept with nearly everyone in this hospital?"

"You know about that?" Mark asked surprised and you nodded.

"You surely did some mistakes yourself too. And I never heard Mark judge you for that. He always spoke about how he saw you as his friend. You are his friend...." You whispered and looked from Derek to Mark.

"And everyone deserves another chance. It is only your own call to make it. But you have not the right to push others to their decision about giving people a chance" You said as you had your eyes on Marks face before the two of you looked up in Dereks eyes who was eyeing you.

"I guess a second chance wouldn't sound so bad" He said and walked off, lost in his thoughts.

"You know about my history in this hospital?" Mark asked the second Derek was gone.

"Yeah. Nurses and interns have talked during my very first stay here" You said with a shrug and started to eat.

"You know about my sexual history and you still decided to go out with me?"

"Didn't you just heard what I said? Everyone deserves another chance... maybe not murderers, but you are not one of them... are you?" You asked as you stopped eating and looked up at him.

"I did... I did"

"Good. I heard about it, I know about it, but you decided to ask me out and I decided to say yes to the date. I decided to accept your past and build my own judgement about you" You said and smiled at him.

"Dark and twisted and a fucking angel" Mark chuckled and leaned back in his chair, finishing up his coffee as you continued your food.

* * *

"Lucifer!" You exclaimed as Mark unlocked the door and a loud meow was heard and a cat wad standing on the coffee table as he pushed you inside the apartment.

"Don't tell me that you have been also taking care of the cat while I was at the hospital" You said as he closed the door after himself and you looked over your shoulder and at him. The perfect man who was standing in your apartment. A man with issues who you have accepted. A man who accepted your demons and didn't question your profession.

"Other neighbors are on vacation and I couldn't let him starve, could I?"

"Fuck. You are so damn perfect, idiot" You whispered and grabbed his arm and pulled it gently, signalizing to him to stop.

"I want to kiss you. Get down here" You said and he did so and leaned down and kissed you softly. He picked you up and carried you to your shared couch and placed you down.

"And so are you, idiot" He whispered back against your lips with that perfect smile on his lips.

"I'm starting to think that you have abandoning issues and that is why you are dating a girl that is a second time in a wheelchair. I can't exactly run away from you" You chuckled and grinned up at him.

"Oh shut up and let me have this moment" He replied and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
